


It Is You

by VulpeculaNight



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Because this was originally Ozhawk's short so there has to be smut, Courtship, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Daddy Issues, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Gentleman Loki, Humor, Kree (Marvel), Loki Has Issues, Loki Redemption, Manipulative Loki, Protective Melinda May, Protective Phil Coulson, Romance, Self-Acceptance, Skye Has Issues, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpeculaNight/pseuds/VulpeculaNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye was simply looking for help in learning how to control her powers. Who would have thought that Loki of all people would come to her aid, or that they would be soulmates? They have a small problem, though. Radical factions of Kree took notice of the recent Terrigenesis, and they aren't so interested in stopping the 'abominations.' A continuation of a Soulmate Short from Ozhawk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soulmate Shorts AKA The Crackship Armada](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658407) by [ozhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozhawk/pseuds/ozhawk). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: This chapter is Ozhawk's original chapter from her Soulmate Shorts AKA The Crackship Armada. If you’ve never read them, I highly recommend you do. I have continued everything after this chapter with her express permission and with her as my beta.
> 
> This story will be AU from Thor: The Dark World. You will see how as the story progresses but here’s a hint: Loki’s not ‘bad’. Personally, I just think he’s misguided in the films, but that’s for another time. ^-^ Also, neither I nor Ozhawk have any claims to these characters. Unfortunately.

 

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/Catherine_Bilson/media/Shorts%20covers/SkyeFrost_zps3da7d38b.jpg.html)

 

Everywhere she walked, the earth shook beneath her feet. Terrified, she begged Coulson for answers, but he could only shake his head helplessly. And she would not, _would not_ , seek out that butcher who called himself her father.

“ _Someone_ must be able to help!” she said a bit frantically to May. They were aloft in the Bus, where at least the small quakes weren’t following. “Someone must have learned to control these sort of powers, be able to teach me!”

May hesitated. “The only one we knew is Donnie Gill, and he drowned in Marrakech.”

“What about the Avengers?” Jemma said helpfully.

“None of them have those sort of powers – except – but Coulson wouldn’t,” May said thoughtfully.

“What? Who?” Skye begged.

“She means Loki,” Phil said from the doorway of the lab, where they were all standing around the examination table where Skye was sitting. “And ordinarily I wouldn’t want you within a million miles of him, but – he has changed. According to Agents Barton and Romanoff, who I do trust to know.”

“Let me get this straight.” May crossed her arms and stared at him. “You’re planning to give Skye to the man – the Asgardian – who _killed_ you.”

“I’m not _giving_ Skye to anyone! But the fact is that Loki might be the only person who can help, right now. And he wasn’t in his right mind when he stabbed me. It’s up to Skye, anyway – what do you want to do?”

Given the choice of Loki or her father, Skye picked the one she didn’t know for sure was evil. “Loki.”

“I’ll make the call.”

Loki arrived an hour later, in a quinjet piloted by Agent Barton, who seemed on surprisingly good terms with the man who once brainwashed him. The very first thing Loki did was turn to Coulson and deliver a surprisingly heartfelt apology for stabbing him.

“I – uh – well, I survived,” Coulson stuttered, surprised.

“Still, I owe you a debt.”

“You can repay it by helping Skye,” Coulson felt on safer ground there.

“Ah yes, your young agent who has been affected by the Kree Terrigen device. Anything I can do, Son of Coul, I shall do.”

“Well, then,” flustered by Loki’s unexpected charm, Phil looked at Clint, who shrugged. “All right then. Please follow me and I will introduce you to Skye.”

Loki was wearing his battle armour, but not his helmet or cloak. He walked silently behind Coulson, occasionally ducking through low doorways. On entering the lab, his eyes went immediately to Skye, still sitting on the exam table.

Coulson waved everyone else out. He stationed himself by the door to watch, aware of Clint taking up a position on the other side of the door as guard.

“Lady Skye,” Loki swept her an elegant bow. “I understand that you may require my assistance.”

“Can you make it stop?” Skye stared up at him. He was so tall; far taller than she’d expected, he must be a good six foot five, and all of it looked lean and whip-hard. His black hair was a stark contrast to the pale beauty of his face, his green eyes standing out sharply as he stared at her. “It hurts. Inside my head, it feels like there’s an extra _part_ there, and it _hurts_.”

“May I examine you?” Loki held up his hands, a faint emerald-green glow shimmering around them. “It will not hurt,” he reassured gently. “It may even feel a little soothing.”

Skye glanced at Coulson. He nodded after a moment, and she nodded at Loki. Gently, he brought his hands to either side of her head, the green glow seeming to sink into her scalp.

For a moment, it did feel soothing, cool and soothing. And then, as Loki’s hands touched the sides of her head, there was pain, cold and brittle, tingling down Skye’s back. She let out a squeal, even as he cried out in surprise and stumbled back from her.

“What the…” Phil pulled his gun and pointed it at Loki, sensing Clint at his side, bow drawn. “What did you _do_ to her?”

Loki was the one who seemed to be in pain now though, his skin turning a mottled, deep blue. He went to his knees with a low cry.

“Loki!” Skye scrambled off the table and crouched before him, reaching out to touch him. He held up a hand to ward her off, but she grabbed it, and even as she did, his skin stabilised back to its usual pale colour.

“It _is_ you,” he whispered, amazed, gazing at her. “Oh, my heart, I have searched so long for you!”

“I _felt_ you,” Skye gasped back, “in here!” she touched her head. “You’re my _soulmate_!”

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Clint and Phil said in unison. And then they looked at each other and beat it hastily out through the lab doors.

“I never had words,” Skye said, still staring at Loki in wonderment, “I thought I had no soulmate…”

“Do you have marks on your back, like a row of circles down your spine?”

“Yes,” she nodded, and he helped her to her feet and drew her over to a mirror on the wall, turning her around and lifting her shirt up. She saw, to her amazement, that the four small circles at the small of her back were now a series of what appeared to be runes.

“My name,” Loki traced his fingers down the runes gently. “They spell my name, in the Jotun tongue.” This small, Midgardian woman, with her dark hair and darker eyes, was his mate, the other half of his soul, the one he had searched for all these dark, lonely years. She stared up at him, a smile beginning to curve her lips, and he vowed silently to himself that he would protect her. No matter what the Terrigenesis did to her, he would take care of his mate.

“Skye,” he said quietly, and she leaned against him, smiling.

“Loki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is where I continue!
> 
> Next time: Frigga should be given the Mother of the Universe award and Loki sees what he can do to help Skye.


	2. Chapter 1: Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki remembers his punishment on Asgard after returning from Earth, and how he was banished back to Midgard. Skye is in need of help with her powers, and Loki begins working on how to teach her control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: The lovely Ozhawk has allowed me to continue one of her amazing Soulmate Shorts. I thank her graciously for leaving this in my hands and for being my beta on this. ^-^ I just wish she had rights to Thor and the Avengers so I could barter for them but alas, she does not, and neither do I. (Although I don’t think there’s anything I could give her for those even if she had them!)
> 
> Anyway! Remember from the Prologue where it was mentioned this is AU from Thor: The Dark World? Well, you’re about to get your explanation on how. Enjoy!

 

 

[ ](http://s362.photobucket.com/user/VulpeculaNight/media/Loki%20and%20Frigga_zpsaw4spzfg.jpg.html)

Upon hearing his soulmate say his name, a genuine smile graced Loki’s features. It was the first time in a long while he had heard someone from Midgard say his name upon first meeting and their voice not hold a hint of disdain or fear. Instead, Skye spoke his name with warmth in a way that only his mother had done in recent memory. He knew it shouldn’t have, but that simple inflection surprised him. Ever since Thor’s banishment and the ensuing aftermath, Loki had long worried his reputation amongst the Nine Realms would precede him to his soulmate’s ears and color their view of him. He knew he deserved no less. He even thought at one point that it would be fitting if his mate was a resident of Jotunheim, his near destruction of the realm having sealed his fate in the hearts of the Jotuns there.

But no, rather, his mate was a Midgardian woman closely connected, by the looks of things, to a man he thought he had killed not so long ago. It wasn’t the worst amongst his crimes, considering he had nearly laid waste to one of their cities as well. He was well aware the Battle of New York or ‘The Incident’ as the locals called it, was now common knowledge amongst the people of Earth. By every right, Skye should hate him for those actions, and yet, for some unknown reason, she smiled upon him even with that knowledge. He was slightly bewildered, if he was being honest with himself. Soulmate bonds didn’t guarantee the two or more individuals would like each other from the start.

Perhaps the Norns had finally decided to give him a reprieve. He was not about to question it, though. After all, what was the Midgardian saying? ‘Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth?’

Then again, his fate had changed drastically nearly a year ago from what he thought it would be. For at that time, Loki had been banished to Earth for his crimes against not only the people of Midgard, but his actions in Asgard during Thor’s exile. He had the one person in his life who never doubted him to thank for that: his mother.

* * *

 

_Asgard, one year earlier_

“I’ve spoken with your father, as has your brother. Your actions in aiding Asgard against the Dark Elves and your near self-sacrifice has swayed his heart to look at your past actions under a different light.”

Loki grimaced at the term ‘your father.’ No matter how often he denounced it, Frigga always referred to Odin in that way in regards to him. Thor had said on multiple occasions Loki was the most stubborn of their family. Even though he was not related to Frigga by blood, everyone seemed to forget that he had to learn the trait somewhere. He was closest to her, after all.

“What you mean to say is _you_ swayed his heart. I doubt I can sway anything of his save for his ire,” he stated dryly from his bed in the infirmary. His wounds from the battle on Svartalfheim had fully healed a day or so ago. Frigga, however, refused to allow Odin to order Loki to return to his cell. Not yet, or if she had her way, not ever.

“I may have used a few choice words to make him see things from my point of view.” Frigga’s feigned innocence and the quirk of her lips wasn’t fooling Loki, although her words coerced his own ghost of a smile to appear for a moment before vanishing with a shake of his head.

“While I do appreciate the attempt, I fail to see what good it will do. After all, he gave no leniency last time even with your claims.”

The first time Frigga had laid eyes on her raven haired son after he returned from Midgard in manacles, she had felt a deep sense of wrongness. While many would argue she was simply a mother who wanted to protect her child from his fate, she knew her son. This was wrong. _He_ was wrong. This was _not_ the Loki she knew. And it wasn’t his anger that pricked at her. No, it was something deeper, something twisted. Something that did not belong there. A mother knows her child, and on this matter she would not yield, no matter what her husband said.

She had reached out to her son after he fell into the abyss, unable to accept that he was truly dead. She was shocked to find him not only alive, but speaking with Thanos. Her shock turned to pain, however, when her attempts at communication were callously rebutted.

Thanos, that wretched creature, had done something to her Loki. She was sure of it and no one could convince her otherwise. And so, she had pleaded for her son’s life to her husband. She would be damned to lose her son to Odin’s anger after having him so recently returned to her. Her request was granted, her son’s life saved, but he was doomed to rot in the dungeons beneath the palace with the order that Loki could have no contact with her.

Odin should have known better.

It took months, long, distrustful (on Loki’s part) months before she was finally able to get through to him. The Chitauri Scepter not only forced others to bend to the will of the wielder, but it also held significant sway over the wielder himself. Frigga had discovered how Thanos’ whispered words of conquest and power, coupled with the scepter’s sway, had coerced Loki’s rage to fully bloom into something monstrous, and yet, something not entirely himself. While Loki held no love for the people of Midgard, neither would he wish them all dead nor enslaved. Not her Loki. Thanos’ Loki, however …

Odin refused to listen to her. No matter what she said or the proofs she provided, Loki remained locked in his cell. Even Thor was unsure of her evidence. However, he had always been a gentle soul, more willing to forgive than most others on Asgard. She knew he began to question his own conviction against his brother though, especially after she caught him multiple times gazing down the stairwell to the dungeons before quickly moving on, a quick shake of his head for his own reassurance.

It wasn’t until the Dark Elves attacked Asgard that Thor truly saw his brother in the light of old. When the riots broke out in the cells, Loki had informed the Kursed to take the stairs to the right, leading him deeper into the dungeons and into the oncoming path of advancing Einherjar. While the warrior was able to defeat them and eventually found his way out of the dungeons and into the palace proper, Loki’s lie bought Odin and Thor enough time to make their way to Frigga’s chambers, thus saving her life from the warrior’s blade.

In the midst of the fighting in the cells, a few of the Einherjar had overheard Loki’s words to the Kursed. They had informed the All Father and Thor as such. Thor had been so certain of Loki’s penchant for chaos and destruction. He knew his brother could have easily told the creature the correct way out of the dungeons, and yet, he had stalled for time. It was against Loki’s nature to do so, or so he thought. While Odin’s heart refused to be swayed, Thor began to wonder.

He wouldn’t have much time to ponder on it, however. Malekith’s blatant attack on Asgard and his beloved wife had enraged the All-Father. Although both Thor and Frigga attempted to make him see reason, Odin refused to allow his son to take Jane away from Asgard, thereby guaranteeing a second, and perhaps fatal attack on the realm eternal. Frigga was already concerned with Odin’s ability to proceed into combat given his weariness. They both knew he felt the grips of the Odinsleep beginning to make itself known. So, it was by Frigga’s suggestion that Thor went to Loki to enlist his aid in escaping Asgard with Jane. Loki, having learned of Malekith’s attempt on his mother’s life, was all too willing to assist.

The last thing Loki remembered from the battle on Svartalfheim was the pain in his abdomen from where the Kursed had impaled him and his brother’s frantic pleas for him to stay awake. As his vision tunneled and darkness began to overwhelm him, Loki offered a silent apology to his mother for the pain his passing was about to inflict on her once again.

So, it was understandably quite a surprise for him when what felt like only moments later, he found himself slowly blinking up at the golden dome of the palace infirmary on Asgard. He was decidedly less shocked to see his mother keeping vigil by his bedside. His brother, his witless oaf yet loyal brother, had called out to Heimdall after he had fallen. The guardian, who was at the time being questioned by Odin for his treasonous actions, informed the All-Father that Thor had survived but was in need of aid. Odin had allowed the Bifrost to be opened to the Dark World to retrieve them. Thor and Jane, after informing Odin of Loki’s actions, had then used the Bifrost to make their way to Earth, leaving Loki to the care of Asgard’s healers. It was after Loki was stabilized and Thor had vanquished Malekith that Frigga decided to make yet another plea for her son’s freedom. This time, though, Thor joined her. Confronted with both his son’s pleas and his wife’s persistence (not to mention her screams of rage at him behind closed doors on how much of a fool he was acting), Odin finally acquiesced to their request.

“It’s no longer just my claims, my son. Your actions speak for you. You aided in the defense of Asgard when that creature released the priso-”

“I only said a few words, nothing more.”

“You know very well what you said, and in any case, it was long enough to prevent him from doing any further harm beyond bringing down our defenses,” Frigga looked pointedly at Loki whose own gaze was focused on his bedsheets. He swallowed thickly before looking up at her.

“I should have been there to assist you. If Thor had been a few moments slower…”

Seeing the guilt shining within his green orbs, Frigga was quick to cut in. “But he wasn’t, and with any luck, you will be there next time. Although let us hope there _won’t_ be a next time” she smiled at Loki as she placed her hand over his and squeezed it gently. After a few tense moments Loki only sighed and nodded. Frigga beamed.

“Enough with such thoughts, though. Today is a day to be happy. You need to get ready to meet your father. He will hear you, shortly.” Loki silently congratulated himself that only his left eye twitched at the cursed words. Frigga rose from her seat, her eyes still locked with her son in an attempt to spur him to action.

“And that’s supposed to make me happy?” he looked back at her incredulously. “Really, mother, there is no guarantee of anything. You know this, especially when it comes to the All-Father’s thoughts towards me-” Loki would have continued if his mother hadn’t tossed his leather tunic at him, conveniently aiming for his head. He quickly snatched it out of the air and blinked at his mother’s smirk. A smirk so very much like his own.

“You won’t know until you try. Now, get dressed.”

Whatever words Thor and his mother had said to Odin had certainly swayed his heart alright. They even managed to sway his mind into having a sense of humor. A sick, twisted sense of humor if anyone were to ask Loki.

“I beg your pardon?”

“You have two choices, Loki Laufeyson. You can either accept banishment to Midgard and assist the mortals known as the Avengers as penance for your crimes, or you can spend the next 1,000 years in the dungeons. The choice is yours.” Odin proclaimed from his throne, or what remained of it. The damage to the hall from the crashed Harrow had yet to be entirely fixed, although repairs were first made to the king’s throne. They were fortunate the great hall hadn’t collapsed on itself after a majority of the pillars holding it up had been destroyed by Thor in his bid to escape Asgard. He still cringed every time he walked through it.

Loki gritted his teeth at the All-Father’s use of his real name. It shouldn’t have hurt. Really, it shouldn’t, but damn him if that did not sting. Behind him he could feel the heat from Frigga’s glare that was directed at the All-Father. Not that he knew it, though. Frigga was not supposed to be there, however she knew how to hide herself if the situation ever arose. She was the one who taught him that particular trick, after all.

“Assist the Avengers? You must be joking,” Loki said slowly. Odin couldn’t be serious. Wasn’t _he_ supposed to be known as the trickster god?

“Hardly. Those mortals were able to handle you once before, and that was when you had an army and the Tesseract at your disposal. I am certain they could keep you in line easily enough.”

Oh, now he was just adding insult to injury. Loki closed his eyes and took a breath. This was Thor’s doing, it had to be. Only he would suggest that rag-tag group of friends of his. What better way to look after him? Earth’s mightiest heroes indeed: the soldier, the guilt-riven assassin, the man of metal with an ego the size of the nine realms, the archer, and the beast who had …

On second thought, the dungeons were looking mighty comfortable.

However, even he knew he wouldn’t be able to handle 1,000 years with nothing but his mind and books to keep him company. Even though his mother, and more than likely his brother, would visit, he never did well with confinement for very long.

Loki nearly groaned in resignation.

“How long would this banishment last?”

“As long as necessary.”

Both men eyed each other, one smiling serenely, the other bearing a deep frown. Loki’s lips thinned into a line, a sure sign of his seething anger. Odin merely blinked in silence.

Loki’s bowed head sealed his fate.

“So be it. Loki Laufeyson, you are hereby banished to Midgard for your crimes against their realm and Asgard. Thor Odinson shall escort you to the Bifrost, Now.”

Loki briefly wondered if Odin was purposely using Thor’s full name as salt to a wound. If so, it was pettiness veiled in royal procedure. As if he didn’t know who Thor and his father was. He gave the All-Father a mocking smirk and bow before making his way out of the great hall to meet his fate.

“It’ll be good for you, you’ll see.” Frigga had hugged him once he had emerged from the entryway of the hall. Thor stood by her side, his happiness at the outcome of the trial clearly evident by his grin. Loki merely raised an eyebrow as his mother’s words registered, suspicion rising with each passing second.

“Thor’s not the one who suggested this particular punishment, was he?” Frigga’s contented hum was all the answer he needed. Loki slowly palmed his face.

“Come now, brother!” Thor laughed and slapped a hand onto Loki’s shoulder. “It won’t be as bad as you’re thinking. At least you’re able to keep your magic. I didn’t even have that when I was banished.”

“At least the Avengers are mortal. My banishment can’t be for that long,” he muttered to himself as he walked with Thor towards the Bifrost.

“You have much to learn from them, believe it or not. They are a part of the nine realms, and you need to remember that. Their lives may be fleeting, but they are vibrant and full. Besides,” Frigga called out with a chuckle and a glint in her eye, “you never know what treasure you may find there.”

Loki paused in his steps and partially turned to face her. “Treasure? Amongst the mortals? I sincerely doubt it.”

Frigga hummed as she walked over to her youngest son and reached up to cup his face in her hands. She looked him over for a few moments, her lips curving ever so softly. “Goodbye, my son, and stay safe. Come back to me, and above all else, don’t close your heart to them. You’ll live to regret it, I assure you.” Loki obediently bowed his head to allow Frigga to kiss his forehead. When he looked up puzzled at his mother’s words, she only shook her head with that knowing look only a mother can wear. Frigga then turned to Thor and gave him a similar farewell before returning to the palace, leaving her two sons to make their way to the Bifrost.

* * *

 

 _‘Treasure, indeed,’_ Loki thought wryly. He’d thought she was simply being sentimental and empathetic towards the people of Midgard. Now he wasn’t so sure. His mother had an uncanny ability to ‘know’ things that had nothing to do with Asgardian nature or abilities, especially when it came to her sons. Mother’s intuition and all that.

A low hissing sound shook him from his internal musings and he instead focused his attention on the woman who had been leaning against him. Skye had moved away, her eyes closed in pain and her breath escaping sharply through clenched teeth. Her fingers moved to massage her temples although her own ministrations didn’t keep her from cringing.

“I swear if this doesn’t stop, my head is going to explode,” she ground out. “If this isn’t a migraine, I don’t know what is.”

Loki suddenly remembered why he was called there in the first place. “Or more like a pulled muscle,” he murmured as he rested his hands on her shoulders.

“Huh?”

“Sit down, my heart. I have a theory, but first I need to finish my examination.”

If Skye hadn’t been in pain, she might have retorted with an inappropriate quip. As it was though, her pounding skull dictated her silence. She noticed that with each pulse the medical instruments on the countertops around them were shaking ever so slightly. _‘What the- I thought I only caused the ground to shake! How the hell am I doing this?’_ she thought with alarm as she sat back down on the examination table. Skye took a calming breath and prayed that for once she’d have some sliver of control but doubted that it would come.

Loki absently noted the quivering objects as he gently brushed Skye’s hands away from her temples, instead replacing them with his own. “I swear to you, this time it _should_ be soothing. I would not dare cause you any unnecessary pain,” he promised her as the faint emerald-green glow began to shimmer around his hands once more. His palms pressed lightly against her temples and he rested his fingers gently against her skull. Skye sighed contentedly as the pain began to slowly recede and the objects around her stilled.

The examination continued in silence for a few moments with Loki periodically pressing different fingers against her skull, his eyebrows creasing in thought or relaxing with each movement he made. His eyes were unfocused as he worked, staring off seemingly into space. It was when he pressed the sides of his thumbs against her temples and moved his palms fully to the sides of her head that she spoke up.

“So, how did you know where my marks would be?” she murmured so as to not break his concentration. Loki barely paused in his movements. Green eyes focused on her own deep chocolate brown and she fought not to gasp at the depth they held.

“All Jotun soulmates carry their marks on their backs,” he began just as quietly as her asked question. His eyes occasionally flicked to his hands and their movements before returning to her gaze. “The spine is the nerve center for the body and it is believed that emotions also flow through the nervous network. You feel happiness in your heart, anxiety in your stomach and anger like a heated flush throughout your skin. All of that is conveyed by the nerves in the spine that connect with your entire system. Therefore, our soulmate marks rest along it to supposedly allow for a deeper emotional connection to our other half.”

His explanation startled her with its depth and overt mystical quality. Human soulmate marks, while considered to be somewhat supernatural due to their very existence, didn’t have quite the revered symbolism of what Loki had just explained. She knew that they often pulled the individuals together, sometimes with an indescribable ferocity and allowed for a deeper bond to be forged at the height of intimacy if the words were to touch each other. Skye had learned from Hunter and Bobbi that it was like another presence was in your mind, a light caress of warmth and reassurance that you were not alone.

As the pain in her head reached a manageable level, Skye’s breath was nearly taken away when she felt something in the back of her mind that hadn’t been there earlier. It was somewhat familiar, and she remembered feeling the initial flash of it when Loki had first rest his hands against her skull. It took her a moment (and then afterward, a calming count to ten) to realize they had _truly_ bonded the moment they first touched. The presence felt heavy yet lightweight, but she instinctively knew the depth of it would be astoundingly vast. She didn’t dare knock on that door though, not yet. They might be soulmates, but she wasn’t about to intrude like that.

Skye was still examining the existence of the presence she knew to be Loki in her mind when a specific word he had said finally registered, forcing her from the back of her mind to squarely front and center.

“Jotun soulmates? What’s a Jotun? I thought you were Asgardian.”

Her words knocked him off guard and Loki’s movements stilled in their entirety. She noticed his eyes were no longer focused on her but were instead back to that unseeing stare of his. His jaw clenched for a brief moment. Skye had the distinct feeling that she had just poked a _very_ touchy subject.

 _‘Way to go, dumbass,’_ she thought sullenly. _‘Five minutes in and you’ve already found one of his buttons.’_ Skye lowered her eyes and bit her lip. “Ooookay then.”

The words were literally exhaled on a low breath, meant to not even be a whisper. Loki heard it with clarity, however he refused to comment on it. He wasn’t nearly ready to breach that particular subject with her, although being his soulmate, she more than anyone else had a right to know the secret he was hiding. The secret that he tried to keep even from himself. Yes, he had already said the words, and his skin had briefly changed before her eyes, but if she didn’t already know what that meant then perhaps he could hold off on that for a little while longer.

Knowing his stillness was beginning to unnerve her, Loki mentally shook himself and forced his mind back to the task at hand. The silence around them began to grow heavy and tense as the examination continued, and he realized his reaction had effectively silenced her questions. Her discomfort with the current situation was palpable even if they hadn’t had a soulmate bond. Loki exhaled softly.

“Your director, Son of Coul, he seems to care for you a great deal.” Skye blinked, immediately jumping at the opportunity.

“Yeah, well, he’s the closest thing I’ve got to family,” she shrugged. “Him and my team. Before they picked me up, I didn’t have anyone. Not really.” Skye’s right lip curved into a smirk as she remembered her initial meeting with Coulson. Who’d have thought that after everything she would’ve ended up here? “You could say we’ve grown pretty close.”

Loki’s eyebrows raised slightly at the hints to her past. “You don’t have any blood relatives?” he asked softly.

Now it was Skye’s turn to freeze. “Well, I uh … we can get more into it later but, um, I’m an orphan. Sort of,” she trailed off as her eyes looked anywhere but at him. Loki cocked his head slightly. It appeared he wasn’t the only one keeping secrets. He could literally feel the unease seeping off of her. The feeling was so intense that she was unconsciously projecting it through their newly forged bond. His eyes softened.

“There’s nothing wrong with being able to choose your family, Skye,” he murmured. “And by the looks of it, they have chosen you as well.” Loki removed his hands, his examination finished. Skye looked back at him and upon seeing the sincerity of his gaze she smiled softly.

“So, can you make sure my head won’t explode? I mean, I feel better, but I know it’s still there.”

“I highly doubt your head will actually explode,” he chuckled, flashing a toothy smile. Skye’s stomach nearly did a flip flop and she couldn’t fight the slight blush that spilled onto her cheeks. “However, I think I may know of a possible solution. I doubt it will be permanent, but it should do until you learn control.”

Skye pushed herself off of the table and stood. “Wait, I have to deal with this until I lear— Woah.”

Loki had reached out with both his index and middle fingers of his right hand and had placed them directly over her left temple. That same green glow was back, and as she was speaking, he pressed them firmly against her skin. What followed could only be described as a minor electrical shock. Whatever pain that had originally remained had completely disappeared. In fact, so had the near constant buzzing beneath her skin that she had associated with her power. Its immediate absence left her light headed and she would have toppled forward if Loki hadn’t caught her.

“Are you all right?” he asked with concern.

“I, uh– what did you do?”

“I relaxed the muscle for you.”

“Come again?”

Loki chuckled as he steadied her. He stepped back to give her space if she so desired, although he kept one hand clutched loosely around her upper arm. “What you felt in your mind. The only way I can describe it is a muscle. A muscle that you have been constantly using.”

Skye looked at him utterly perplexed. "Wait, you mean like breathing? But why wouldn't I have at least some sense of this?”

“Think of it like a reflex. Your body has been acting defensively since you exited the Kree temple. Anxiety, fear, anger. All of these emotions trigger a response within your mind for your ability to activate. By the looks of it, you have felt these emotions to some degree on a nearly constant basis.”

“But you stopped it.”

“Temporarily, yes. Given enough time, I can help teach you control, Skye. If you would allow me,” Loki slightly bowed his head, although he raised his eyes to keep his focus on her. He might have voiced it as a request, but he would have done anything within his power to ensure she was taught how to control the gift inside of her. He had seen her mind, knew the depth of power that was within her. If she truly understood how deep the well went before she had some semblance of control, she would be terrified of what she was capable of. He would not allow that terror to consume her.

“Uh yeah, of course!" Skye answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. And in her circumstance, it was. "I don’t know what to do here! Right now, I’m a walking natural disaster and a risk to my team. I’m no good to anyone if I can’t get a handle on this,” she shook her head in aggravation. Loki took her right hand with his own and brought it to his lips.

“Then let me guide you, my heart,” her murmured against her knuckles before placing a kiss upon them.

Skye silently gasped at the gesture, her blush coming back full force. Loki grinned at her current state.

“You know, we may want to head upstairs,” she said breathily. “I don’t even want to think about what they might be saying right now.”

Loki nodded and pulled her close as he began to walk out of the lab. “Yes, we should get back. I’ve heard of what often happens when Midgardians find their soulmates. I wouldn’t want them to think I’ve had my way with you.”

“You’d be more than welcome to it,” Skye muttered as she followed him up the stairs.

Loki nearly choked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frigga is a very protective and knowing mother. I pity Odin when he gets on her bad side. ^-^
> 
> Now, some of you must be wondering about how Loki didn’t initially realize he was a Jotun since circular marks had to have appeared on his spine at some point. It’s not like he ignored them after he got out of a bath one day. There is a reason for why he didn’t realize them at first, but you’ll have to wait and see!
> 
> Next time: Explanations abound and Loki has a talk with Coulson


	3. Chapter 2: Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki does his best to explain what has happened to Skye. Her team is a tad bit protective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real life can be a royal pain, especially when you feel guilty for trying to spend time writing instead of doing other things, and then you feel guilty for not writing something fast enough. In any case, I'm back! I swear to everything above and below, this chapter refused to be written. This would have been completed far quicker if the beginning sequence would have cooperated with me and if my brain would just focus on one scene instead of trying to make plans for about 20 others. Also, I realized I was having difficulty writing Skye properly so I had to do the appropriate research. Hopefully, she turned out well enough. And please have an open mind when it comes to any ‘scientific’ explanations here. Marvel has teams of people and sometimes even scientists on staff to make the information in the movies/TV show sound as legitimate as possible. I only have Google and my imagination. 
> 
> Also, thank you to the lovely authors who reside in Ozhawk's chatroom. They gave advice when I needed it most.

 

 

 

 

 

[ ](http://s362.photobucket.com/user/VulpeculaNight/media/Coulson%20needs%20a%20moment_zps5ilhxlzo.jpg.html)

 

‘ _Well, this is awkward_ ,’ Skye mused silently as she peered at the others from her position slightly behind Loki.

She had expected for her team to react in one of quite a few ways the moment she and Loki stepped through the door to what constituted as the recreational area on the Bus. Curiosity was high on the list. Concerned questions were a close second. Perhaps even complete and utter disbelief. What she did not expect, however, was absolute silence.

It was apparent that after Coulson and Clint had fled the infirmary they had informed the other two occupants on the Bus of the soulmate situation down below. May, who stood across the room behind a white leather chair Jemma had perched herself on, had turned her signature stern gaze upon the soulmate pair the moment the door had opened. Her arms were crossed tightly over her chest.

Skye fought the urge to flinch as she noticed the murderous intent in the woman’s eyes as they focused on Loki. Jemma, on the other hand, looked as if she desperately wanted to say something, but wasn’t quite sure what that ‘something’ should be. Flicking her eyes from the pair, over to Coulson, and then back again, Jemma’s lips parted in preparation to begin a sentence that her brain refused to form. 

Coulson had placed himself behind the bar and was nursing what looked to be a whiskey on the rocks. The man had his elbows braced against the countertop and he must have found his drink absolutely fascinating since he refused to look at anything else but it. Clint was slouched on a barstool across from Coulson, his chin propped up by his right fist. His face was carefully blank as he looked the two over before settling on Skye.

Clint raised an eyebrow.

The ice in Coulson’s glass shifted with a delicate _clink_ as he took another sip. 

Jemma nervously licked her lips. 

May’s eyes narrowed.

And through all of this, even though she didn’t actually feel the emotion coming from him, Skye _knew_ Loki found the entire situation highly amusing. She wasn’t sure how she knew since she hadn’t felt anything through the bond (not that she knew how the bond worked in the first place), but she had the _impression_ from him. In fact, while she wasn’t able to see his face from her current angle, she instinctively knew a soft smirk had curled his lips and one elegant eyebrow was raised as if daring the others in the room to comment. A part of her wondered how she was able to know all of that so soon after meeting him, especially without a hint of any emotion flowing through the bond to clue her in.   

Unlike Loki, however, while she thought it somewhat gratifying to be able to shock both Jemma and Coulson to the point of speechlessness, the eyes directed towards the two of them (and the one set purposely directed at anywhere _but_ them) were beginning to make her self-conscious. Not enjoying the feeling whatsoever, and wanting someone to speak up before Loki decided to do so (and given everyone’s reactions, that probably wouldn’t end well), Skye had decided to fall back to her natural defense of sarcasm to break the ice. It was at that moment, however, that Jemma finally remembered how to string together the letters of the alphabet.

“Oh Skye, are you alright?” The scientist nearly launched herself out of her seat as the words tumbled out of her mouth. “How are you feeling? Any pain still? Dizziness, headache?”

Skye blinked wide eyes at the sudden onslaught of words. In all honesty, she didn’t know whether to laugh or frown at the questions. Of all the things for Jemma to focus on given the current situation, she was mildly surprised she’d chosen her state of health. Sure, Jemma was their resident doctor, and yes they’d sought Loki’s help with Skye’s abilities, but of all the people to say _something_ over the revelation that Skye had a soulmate, she had always expected for it to be Jemma. She may not have been expecting a ‘Congratulations’ from the woman given that Loki used to be S.H.I.E.L.D. enemy number one, but she didn’t believe Jemma would entirely sidestep it. Then again, given the looks Loki was receiving from Hawkeye and her SO, perhaps focusing on something _other_ than her soulmate would be for the best right now.

“I’m fine, Jemma. Really, I am,” Skye moved to quickly reassure her friend after she had received an incredulous look from the Brit. “In fact, I don’t feel anything at all.”

Jemma blinked a few times at Skye, clearly uncertain about what she was being told. Searching for a second opinion on the matter, she chanced a glance at the leather-clad man who was partially shielding his soulmate with his protective stance. She then nearly swallowed her tongue when she realized she’d gained his attention without asking.

Now, even though Jemma had spent months undercover as a Hydra scientist, and had thus been scared out of her wits and was certain she was going to die at any moment, she had never come across anything nearly as intimidating as the Asgardian standing before her. She belatedly realized she would gladly face interrogation from Bakshi or Whitehall any day instead of meeting Loki’s eyes. He only had to stare at her to trigger her fight or flight reflex, and Jemma was not ashamed to admit it was most definitely _flight_. Deciding that, for the moment, she was going to rely on Skye’s self-assessment, she tore her gaze from him and firmly settled it upon the woman’s face.

“But … how?” she eventually ventured. Her hand gestured minutely in front of her to emphasize her confusion. “You can’t possibly have control already, that’d be preposterous.”

“Well,” Skye hesitated, unsure of how to continue without bringing the focus onto Loki. She took a small step forward to move beside him. “You’re right. I don’t have control yet. It’s more like I don’t have access to it right now. At least, I think I don’t,” she finished with uncertainty even as Loki gave a quiet hum of affirmation.

Jemma furrowed her eyebrows, clearly baffled. Skye heaved a deep sigh as she realized there wasn’t any possible way for her to explain this without bringing direct attention to the man standing beside her. She closed her eyes and offered him a silent apology for what she was about to do. Loki must have understood her intent, or her sigh caught his attention, for he turned his head to look at her just as she jerked her thumb in his direction.

“He’s my off button,” she candidly quipped.

Well, _that_ certainly caught everyone off guard. Even Coulson’s head shot up at that particular declaration. Jemma, meanwhile, performed a rather impressive impersonation of a fish for a moment as she fumbled with the information. Her head soon whipped back towards Loki, eyes burning with curiosity although she held her tongue. Loki, however, was still looking at Skye who in turn was attempting to appear nonchalant. His lips twitched. 

“What Skye means to say,” he began as he turned back to the curious scientist, “is I have temporarily alleviated the burden of her ability by soothing the appropriate nerves and neural pathways in her mind that control it. For the time being, she is unable to utilize her power.”

“Yeah, what I said,” nodded Skye.

Jemma’s eyes lit up.

“So, you’ve merely sedated the parts of her mind that control her abilities, rather than block them off entirely?”

“Yes. It would be impossible to remove complete access from her. And even if it were possible, I would not do it. It would be akin to removing one of her limbs, and that is unnecessary, not to mention cruel,” he explained.

Jemma was about to continue with her questions when a dull _thud_ sounded through the room and interrupted her train of thought. She and Skye turned to the source of the noise and found Coulson, his head bowed and his hand grasping the empty tumbler he had heavily set down upon the bar. His features were schooled into the neutral expression of a seasoned agent although a shadow of emotion momentarily flickered behind his eyes. With a heavy sigh he lifted them to Loki.  

“Can you help her with her powers beyond temporarily turning them off?” he asked simply.

It was with a pregnant pause that Loki met and held the man’s gaze. Beside him he felt Skye shift ever so slightly. Appraising the man, it didn’t take someone of his intellect to realize why the director appeared so forcefully distant. He had caught the glint of emotion in his eyes before Coulson had smothered it, and knew exactly what it was. Loki understood he was going to have to handle that soon enough, but first things first. He nodded slowly at the man.

“You need not worry, Director Coulson. She can be taught how to control her abilities and I intend to teach her. It will take time, but she will not go through this alone. You have my word,” he swore with complete honesty.

The two stared evenly at each other, Coulson assessing the validity of Loki’s words, the other refusing to look away in lieu of said assessment. It was a few tense moments later that Coulson finally nodded, satisfied with whatever he read from the Asgardian.

Clint, who had been silent ever since the two had entered the room, finally erupted in an inelegant snort.

“You might not be able to rock the world, but she can,” he grinned cheekily. Narrowed emeralds instantly landed on the archer.

“For the last time Barton, that is a Midgardian bastardization of Asgardian myth, nothing more,” Loki sighed in aggravation. “I am not the bringer of Ragnarok, and I haven’t the faintest idea where your ancestors got that idea from.”

“I can think of a few,” Clint mused. “I remember hearing from Thor about an incident somewhere near Ales Stenar.”

“Which was no more disastrous than your time in Budapest.”

“Which was pretty fucking disastrous.”

“Budapest?” Skye quietly mouthed the word as she looked around at her team in confusion. Coulson and May both shook their heads at her, an obvious ‘don’t ask’ signal. Skye’s eyebrows furrowed, but a pointed glare from May had her rethinking her next move.

“Anyway,” Clint continued. “Now that the prince has saved the damsel in distress-”

“Hey! I am _not_ a damsel and don’t you _ever_ think of me as one,” Skye quickly cut in, eyes glinting. Clint immediately raised his hands in the air in a placating fashion.

“Sorry! What I mean is, is there anything else that’s pressingly important, or are we free to go? Not that I don’t mind being the ferryman and all, but we do have things to do back at the tower. Well, at least I do.”

“Actually, I do have one question if you don’t mind,” Jemma stated with a look to Loki. “Do you happen to know _anything_ about Kree technology and what happened to Skye? I’m ashamed to admit we’re a bit blind about all of this.”

Clint sighed, crossed his arms and slouched further onto his stool. “I guess that counts as pressingly important,” he groused.

“Ah, your patience is astounding,” Loki drawled. There were times he felt as if he was speaking to a child when it came to Clint, and now was most certainly one of those times. He often didn’t know which could grate on his nerves worse, his brother or Barton. Norns help him when the two decided to tag team against him to see if they could find where his limit for the day was. Thor often denied trying to push his brother so. Loki didn’t believe him.

The hawk’s feathers somewhat soothed for the moment, he gave a brief nod to the scientist. “Yes, I happen to know a fair amount about the subject. To be honest, we were quite surprised to hear that such technology rested on Earth.”

“We?” queried Jemma.

“My brother and I,” he clarified. “Thor may not be the most intelligent of beings, but he did complete basic schooling, and that did include a general overview of the Kree Empire.”

Jemma faintly blushed, having clearly heard from some of her superiors about Thor’s issue with Earth’s technology. She had assumed it wasn’t just their technology he had problems understanding. “Ah, right. I apologize. I didn’t mean to insinuate that Thor--”

“Oh it’s quite alright,” Loki brushed the comment off. “I do it all the time. Now to answer your question, I first need to give you a brief overview of the Kree Empire.”

“Brief? Y’all might want to sit down for this,” Clint muttered from his seat. Loki ignored him as did everyone else. Clasping his hands behind his back, he took a breath.

“The Kree Empire is a major galactic government founded over one million years ago by, of course, the Kree. Their empire is large, spanning over 1,000 planets, and is believed to be one of the most powerful states in the galaxy. They are a very technologically advanced and militarized society. In fact, some would argue war is all they know. Their history is fraught with it.”

“Has Asgard gone to war against them?” asked Skye.

“We’ve fought,” Loki nodded. “They are extremely imperialistic. Other worlds have called on Asgard’s aid to defend themselves against the Kree Empire. It used to happen nearly every century or so. Recently, the Kree have been rather quiet, at least for them. They have been in a near constant war with the Nova Empire for the past millennia. From our understanding, they have recently signed a peace treaty. There’s no telling how long that will last, though.”

“But I digress. During one brutal war, the Kree realized they were losing soldiers at an exponential rate. The casualties kept climbing. So,” Loki’s cadence began to slow, almost as if he was carefully choosing his next words. “One faction of the Kree decided the best way to find more soldiers was to ... create them.”

“Create them?” Skye murmured the words more so for herself than for anyone to reply to. Her eyes grew wary as she saw where this was about to go. Against her will, she loosely crossed her arms against her chest.

“Experiments,” Jemma breathed in horror. “They experimented on people.”

“Entire species,” Loki corrected. “Kree scientists spread out amongst the worlds and began experimenting on the different beings they found, altering their DNA to benefit their own needs. They needed soldiers, those who could easily stand against the armies of galactic empires. However, there was never any evidence their experiments succeeded. In fact, they were all grave failures.”

“Apparently not,” came Clint’s remark.

“Yes, and this is why we found it so surprising that Kree technology was on Midgard. Asgard was never aware that the Kree had once come here, let alone they had carried out their torturous experiments on your people.”

“Or that they’d been successful,” Skye quietly stated. “So that’s what I am? An experiment?” 

Upon hearing her near emotionless tone, Loki’s eyes sought her. She could still see the profile of his body, however, and she noticed that even while his hands were clasped behind his back, his right hand was absently picking at his left palm.   

“You are not an experiment, Skye,” he replied softly. 

“But my ancestors were. I mean --” she sighed and ran a hand roughly through her hair. “What am I? Is there even a word for what I am?”

Loki’s head cocked ever so slightly and a shadow of something passed behind his emerald orbs. Skye read it as a look of apprehension, but she wasn’t certain.

“Just spit it out.”

Loki took a breath. “Please understand what I am about to say is not meant to be an insult.”

“It takes a lot to insult me anymore.” 

“War-slave,” he said after a few moments. “The only term we know of is war-slave.”

Her eyebrow twitched. “I shouldn’t be surprised, really,” she replied evenly. “Slavery can’t be just a human concept after a--” she suddenly paused, eyes going wide. “Wait a minute, am I still human?” Her eyes searched Loki’s. He didn’t respond. 

“Jemma?” she whirled to face her friend. The scientist looked uncertain.

“I -- I’m still waiting for the test results on your bloodwork,” the words came in a rush. “I’m not sure how to answer that question until I get them back.”

“Wha-?” Skye spluttered. “You can’t be serious!? It’s a simple question, it can’t be that different!”

“You went through Terrigenesis,” Loki said quietly. “It’s a transformation that activates certain properties within your DNA." 

“Yeah, well … Captain America! He went through a transformation, completely changed his body, muscle structure, metabolism, everything! He’s still human!” 

“Technically he’s superhuman,” Clint muttered. Coulson bristled slightly and cleared his throat. Flicking a look back towards his old boss, the archer rolled his eyes. “Oh c’mon! Have you _been_ on his morning runs? I don’t care what you say, _that’s_ superhuman!” 

“He’s the pinnacle of physical human perfection, not superhuman,” Jemma clarified in an attempt to stop the oncoming fight between the two men. Amusing as that would be, now was not the time. “Now Skye, we’re comparing apples to oranges here. I can’t tell you anything until--”

A soft beep sounded from the side table near where Jemma had been sitting. Looking over at the sound’s location, Skye’s eyes landed on the scientist’s tablet.

“-- your test results come back,” she finished lamely.  

Skye arched an eyebrow in a clear display of impatience. However, one glance at her knuckles revealed them to be nearly white as she fisted them in their position crossed against her chest. While one part of her was desperate to know what that tablet said, another part wanted nothing more than to toss it out the back of the Bus.

Jemma stepped over to the table and picked up the device. She unlocked it with a quick swipe of her fingers and then her digits proceeded to lightly dance across the screen as she went through the data. It only lasted for a mere five seconds before she suddenly tensed.

“What is it?” Skye asked with a hint of dread coloring her tone.

“Um -- well … It’s not … _bad_ , exactly,” she replied although the look on her face said the exact opposite. 

“Oh that’s reassuring. ‘Not bad’ also means ‘not good.’” Skye leaned and made a grab for the tablet. “Lemme see that.” 

“Skye, I don’t think--”

“It’s my blood, and as your patient, I deserve to know what’s going on with me,” Skye nimbly snatched the device from Jemma’s hands. “Besides, I’ve been around you long enough to know what a DNA strand should look like.”

Skye gazed down at the information and images displayed and froze. If she could have seen herself, she was fairly certain her pallor would have nearly matched Loki’s. Skye was no scientist, but she knew enough to realize one very important fact. Especially since it had been highlighted for analysis. 

“This isn’t right,” she mumbled. The back of her legs bumped into a chair and she dropped into it, tablet still firmly grasped between white fingers. Licking her lips, she looked up at Jemma with wide eyes. “What the hell is this?”

“Your,” Jemma started and paused, unsure of how to continue. She reached down and gently tugged at the tablet. Skye limply let it slip from her hands. “Your DNA is drastically different. It didn’t just rearrange or enhance. Instead, it contains extra macromolecules.”

“What does that mean exactly?”

“It means you aren’t entirely human,” Loki intervened gently. “Not exactly.” As Skye’s eyes grew even more round and the first hints of terror became evident, he quickly continued. “You are still related, though. Think of it as an offshoot of the species. Your roots still belong to the people you’ve known. In that, you are no different.”

Even as he tried to explain, she didn’t really hear him. All sound began to fade to the background after those four, damning words: _you aren’t entirely human_. Skye tried to steady her breathing, remember what May had taught her, but it was a hopeless battle. The best she could manage was shuddering breaths rather than a calming inhale. Her lips moved, almost imperceptibly so, and breathed a single word that barely reached even her ears.

“No.” 

Skye was nearly blindsided by a surge of emotion at that moment, a deep feeling of horror, agony and loss. She shuddered at the strength of it and was just able to fight the cry that desperately tried to claw up her throat. However, it took her a moment to realize the emotion was not her own. This one had a hint of memory, a memory of a frozen night and accusing red eyes.

Her left hand twitched.

And as soon as it had come it was gone, the suddenness of it leaving her shaking. In its stead was Loki, his form crouched in front of her, hands clasped over her own. She sensed movement behind her but she forced herself to focus on her soulmate.

“Skye, listen to me. _Listen to me_ ,” he squeezed her hands. “I know this is a shock, and you feel as if the world has been ripped from you. Believe me, I understand, far better than anyone else. But do not let this consume you, and do not let this define you. You do not want to walk that path. You are still Skye, and nothing can change that unless you allow it. Do you understand?”

Skye stared into the eyes of her soulmate. Even crouched, his head was level with hers. In those green orbs was a hidden sadness and the desire for her to _simply understand_ what he was saying. She hadn’t known until that moment how well a person could convey a sense of urgency by only using their eyes, but it was there.

She bowed her head.

“You’re right,” she muttered. “I know you’re right. I know I’m still me. But that still isn’t going to keep me from strangling Raina when I get my hands on her.”       

Loki paused.

“Raina?” he puzzled.

“She’s the individual Skye was chasing in the temple,” Coulson clarified from the other end of the room. “She was locked inside when the obelisk opened. She was also exposed.”

“You mean when she activated it,” Skye heatedly pointed out. “None of this would have happened if she hadn’t used the damn thing. I should have taken the shot when I had the chance.”

“Why didn’t you?” came Clint’s query. It may have been an innocent enough question, but to Skye, it was anything but. She’d pondered that same thought more times than she cared to count ever since she emerged from that cocoon. Ever since she saw Tripp’s stone features staring back at her with resignation.

She shook her head, both to clear her thoughts and to answer his question. Even if Loki guaranteed she didn’t have access to her ability at the moment, she didn’t want to test that theory with those thoughts.

“I don’t know,” she eventually ground out. 

“Well that is neither here nor there,” Loki shot Clint a pointed look. “However, where is Raina? I’m assuming that when you say she was exposed, you meant she also went through Terrigenesis.”

“She emerged after the earthquake. Took two of our agents out, sliced their throats. We were able to get a couple shots at her. Direct hits. She still moved as if it was nothing,” said May, finally breaking her silence. “Whatever the obelisk did to her, it definitely made her tougher to kill.”

“The team brought back the samples of her blood. I’m running them back in the lab, but I have a feeling I know what they’ll say.” Jemma glanced over at Skye with an apologetic look.     

“We’ll find her soon enough,” reassured Coulson. “If she’s physically changed like the reports say she has, she’ll stick out like a sore thumb.”

“I wish you luck in your search,” Loki slowly unfolded from his crouch, graceful as ever. He removed his hands from Skye’s but still stood close enough that they were a hair’s breath from each other. “However, you should know that Skye and Raina aren’t likely the first in recent history to go through this process. There is a possibility there are others out there.”

Momentary silence met his revelation.

“But that was the only temple. We scanned the planet for anything else that could match the architecture.” Jemma eventually ventured, her eyebrows furrowed in thought. “It looked like it had been abandoned for decades, centuries even. How could there be others if the temple hadn’t been used until now?”

“We were looking for an exact match to the blueprint,” Skye clarified. “Who’s to say there isn’t something else out out there.”

“I’d think we’d know,” May stated, giving Coulson a pointed look. 

“Please understand this is new territory for even myself,” Loki pointed out. “While I know the history of what the Kree have done, there was neither proof their experiments had been a success, nor a description of how a possible catalyst could work. For all we know, the obelisk could be one of many methods for Terrigenesis to progress. However, I do know this: if this was done to your ancestors, then the genetics would have been passed down to their descendants. Those trees can branch out far and wide.” 

Coulson nodded. “Thank you for the insight.”

Loki obligingly returned the gesture.

“My pleasure. Now, if I may inquire something of you?”

Coulson raised a cautious eyebrow.

“May I speak with you? Privately?”

“Absolutely not.” May’s low voice held no room for argument.

“May--”

“Coulson, with all due respect, I understand we need his help for Skye, and yes the two just _happen_ to be soulmates, but I draw the line here.”

“I think I’ll be just fine, Agent May.”

“Last time you weren’t,” she nearly growled.

Skye felt Loki minutely shift. A glint of metal caught her eye. Unbidden, they widened a fraction. She had no idea how he did it, or where they had come from, but in his hands were a set of throwing knives. However, Skye then realized something a bit more pressing: May had noticed the glint too.

The woman whirled to face him, hands already removing her gun from her holster and leveling it at his chest. But it wasn’t a leather tunic that May found in her sights. Instead, it was Skye’s face. 

Knowing what May was about to do, Skye had moved the exact moment she had, effectively blocking her shot. She knew her SO would adjust to aim higher but she hoped she could placate her before she considered pulling the trigger. 

“May, wait a minu-” 

“Put them down on the table,” May instructed, effectively ignoring her subordinate. As Skye had correctly assumed, May’s aim inched upward, effectively placing the gun between Loki’s eyes. She felt him go still behind her. 

Loki’s face remained impassive although his focus was clearly on May. He didn’t even blink. 

“Barton, if you please,” he softly called out a second later. From across the room, a flash of surprise crossed Clint’s face. The archer slowly stood and made his way over. 

“Are you serious?”

“If I want to have this conversation I must appease the good agent somehow.” 

“Sorry if I don’t trust you, but I’ve seen the aftermath of what your knife work is capable of.” The gun never wavered.

Loki’s eyebrow twitched.

“Fair enough.”  

Clint walked up to Loki, a smirk tugging at his lips.

“Never thought I’d see this day."

“Don’t look so smug.”

“You’re not even looking at me.”

“I can hear it in your voice. Now take these, will you?” Loki casually, yet slowly flipped the throwing knives in his hands so that he held the blades. He presented them to Clint. Several other throwing knives and a dagger soon followed. Loki then held open the front of his cloak.

“Would you like to check Agent May, or are you satisfied that I am currently disarmed?”

May leveled him with a glare but didn’t lower the gun. “Barton?”

“He’s clear, May. Or as clear as he can get.”

She pursed her lips but slowly lowered the gun and holstered it. “Fine.” May gave a sidelong glance at Coulson. “ _Now_ you can have your talk.”

“Thank you,” Coulson responded with cheerful sarcasm. “As unnecessary as that was considering I doubt he would need a weapon to kill me. C’mon,  my office is open.” He waved Loki towards the stairs.  

Loki tipped his head in acknowledgement and strode towards the stairs, Coulson trailing close behind. Turning his head he gave Skye one last look before he ascended them and disappeared from sight.

“Was that really necessary?” Skye demanded after the two had left. “Did you have to pull a gun on him?”

“The last time Loki was on a S.H.I.E.L.D. aircraft, he unleashed the Hulk on it, nearly brought it down, injured more agents than I care to count, and killed Coulson. Yes, I feel that I was completely justified in my actions,” May evenly clarified. “He may be your soulmate, Skye, but you must remember who he is and what he’s done.”

“I’m not trying to brush away what he’s done but we _invited_ him here! More importantly, _Coulson_ invited him here. He’s the one who said Loki had changed.”

“That doesn’t mean I’m going to trust him. And neither should you,” May responded. At Skye’s sputter, she held up a finger to bid her to listen. “Look, I know he’s your soulmate, and because of that, you’re feeling some pretty strong emotions right now. That pull is persistent, instinctual, and in this case, dangerous. You have no idea what or who you’re dealing with. As difficult as this may be to understand, you need to go into this with a clear head.”

Skye attempted to school the indignant frown that was trying to settle on her face. “And that’s where you’re wrong. I _don’t_ feel a pull. My emotions aren’t compromised, and neither is my head.” Skye wasn’t 100 percent positive about that last point, but she wasn’t about to let May of all people know that. “I’m still me. I’m just willing to give him a chance.”

Jemma’s eyes widened. “Wait, you don’t feel a pull? Nothing?” 

“No. Not really. I mean, it’s not like I’m desperate to be next to him or anything. Or jump him if that’s what you mean.” 

“Please don’t mention that while in front of me.” Clint fought a shudder as he began to arrange Loki’s weapons on the table. “I seriously don’t even want to consider that mental image.” 

“Oh, grow up,” Skye shot at him. 

“This is highly peculiar, Skye,” Jemma cut in before Clint could respond. “I wonder if this is because he isn’t human. There haven’t been any studies on interspecies soulmate bonds. In fact, I don’t think there have ever been any before.” 

“Yeah, but the point is my mind isn’t compromised,” Skye reiterated. She turned back to May. “I’m not lovestruck here, so don’t lecture me like I’m a teenager.”

“Honestly, you couldn’t have picked a worse bad boy. That’s a stereotypical teenager move if I’ve ever seen one,” offered Clint.

“Hey, look,” Skye firmly poked Clint in the chest. “Our names formed on each other’s skin when we touched. Something out there apparently believes we’re best suited for each other. And I’d like to think that if that’s true, then he can’t be all that bad.” Skye lifted her chin to meet Clint’s gaze. He blinked, mouth set in a slowly thinning line. He looked away.

Furrowing her eyebrows, Skye shot May a questioning glance. The elder woman twitched her head toward the archer.

“Agent Barton has first hand knowledge of what Loki is capable of. Loki held him under mind control when he first came to Earth in 2012.”

Skye jerked slightly with the knowledge. Of course she’d read the reports. After gaining full access as an agent, what self respecting hacker _wouldn’t_ scour S.H.I.E.L.D.’s archives about the event that transpired in New York? But she had never put faces to the names listed within. To her, they’d always been just names printed on paper and pixels on a screen. But Clint Barton was very real. And he was standing right in front of her.

“I did some pretty heinous things then,” he muttered, all snark gone from his voice. “Killed colleagues, nearly killed my best friend. My soulmate.” Clint paused and looked down. “That’s hard to forgive. Damn near impossible, really.”

Skye swallowed, but decided to gently press. “But Coulson said you’d told him Loki had changed. Why would you say that if you didn’t think that was true?”

“That’s the thing,” he shook his head. “He _has_ changed. He’s remorseful, that much I can tell. He’s even apologized to me for what he did, what he made me do. I can tell that the son of a bitch actually regrets it. But you know what?” He gazed back at Skye again, eyes distant. “That still doesn’t mean I can forgive him. Not completely.”

“Now, I’m not saying he’ll hurt you,” he continued. “Not even hinting at it. You’re soulmates, which means I doubt he’d ever really consider it. But I will warn you that he’s a right bastard, capable of horrors beyond imagining. He’s just _your_ bastard, now. Hope you can handle him.” 

Skye wasn’t sure what to say to that, so she simply nodded and remained silent. Jemma gave her a worried look, but decided to keep her thoughts to herself, at least for now. May slowly sighed.

“I’m just saying you need to be careful, Skye. That’s all.”

Skye didn’t respond.  

 

* * *

 

Phil Coulson’s office was very much like its owner: neat, orderly and a bit old fashioned with a hint of modernity. Loki could appreciate that. He eyed the antique knick-knacks and the carefully spaced Captain America memorabilia. He’d heard the new Director was a fan of the Captain, and by the looks of the minor collection that he could see, it appeared that he was an enthusiast. Although Rogers had once mentioned Coulson’s near fanaticism with the topic, and Barton and Romanoff had quickly chimed in that it was far too true. He had a hunch the Director had far more red, white and blue collectibles that he couldn’t see.   

“Can I get you anything to drink?” Coulson offered.

“No. I am fine, thank you.” Loki politely replied.

Coulson went over to his small coffee pot and poured himself a cup. He debated whether to add sugar to his usual black brew. “You know,” he began as he mulled over the sugar cubes. “I know for a fact you can take a bullet without a problem. An entire clip, actually. I’m rather surprised you so willingly disarmed yourself.” 

“Is it so hard to believe I want you to understand I mean you and yours no harm? Removing my weapons seemed to be the best and quickest course of action in proving that. Besides,” Loki shrugged. “Midgardian weaponry is rather quaint yet highly volatile, especially at high altitudes in a pressurized cabin.”

“May wouldn’t have missed,” Coulson turned back to face the man who had once killed him. Deciding to forgo a bit of sugar, he took a slow sip of his drink.

“I sincerely hope she wouldn’t have,” Loki replied evenly.

Coulson paused, the revelation coming after a moment. 

“Skye was between you two,” he surmised. “How thoughtful.”

“I will not risk compromising her safety.”

“Well that makes two of us." 

Coulson smiled in a way that was very reminiscent of his time as an agent. Loki had seen that smile the last time he had stepped foot on this realm. It was a calm facade, but Loki knew better. He knew _exactly_ what that smile meant. He had his own version of it. 

Only a blind fool would have missed the obvious unease the director had with the revelation of Skye’s new soulmate status. If Loki was going to be honest with himself he couldn’t blame him, especially with their past. Was it only half an hour ago he had apologized to the man for stabbing him in the back?

“Director Coulson, I know it must burn you that I am Skye’s soulmate. That out of everyone in the entire universe, the Norns would choose her and I to be intertwined. I must be the last individual on the face of this planet you would wish fated for her. However, I am not sorry this has happened and will not apologize for it.” 

“You’re right,” Coulson conceded, eyes hardening slightly. “You _are_ the last person I would ever want for her. To be honest, if we didn’t need your help so badly, you would have never stepped foot on this plane. I trusted Barton and Romanoff’s judgement when they gave me their assessment of you. I do believe you’re different, so don’t doubt that. But I also have to think of the well-being of my agents, and the idea that you’re soulmates with one of them, especially Skye of all people, scares the hell out of me. I _will not_ see her hurt.” 

“And neither will I,” Loki agreed. “You are very protective of her. I can respect that. I can also respect the relationship you all share. Skye mentioned you and her team were the closest she had to family. I have a feeling this sentiment goes both ways. You don’t speak of her as just a subordinate. It’s much closer than that. Am I wrong?”

Coulson’s face remained emotionless, but Loki didn’t need his response to know the answer. “You don’t need me to tell you she sees you as a father figure. She did not say so to me, but it is clearly evident it is true. And that is the reason why I wish to speak with you.”

Coulson’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “You wanted to speak with me because I’m her father figure? Why? To reassure me you wouldn’t hurt her?” 

“Yes, among other things. I never thought I’d have the opportunity to meet my soulmate, and until fairly recently, never truly believed I had one. Her wellbeing is of the utmost importance to me. I swear to you.”

Shaking his head, Coulson moved over to his desk and perched upon the wood. “Now see, you say that, but how do I know that’s really true? She’s not just your soulmate, she’s _Skye_. She’s a person, not a thing or some ideal object. Don’t you dare make some frivolous oath because of a soulmate bond and not the person behind it.” He took another drink of the scalding liquid.

“Ah, and that brings me to the ‘among other things’ I mentioned. Let it not be said that my mother did not raise me correctly and that I don’t follow the proper customs,” Loki clasped his hands behind his back and straightened to his full height. “Yes, Skye and I are soulmates. However, we have just met, and while I am well aware of how such relationships form between mortals, I do not believe in jumping into a situation such as this blindly,” he paused and looked Coulson squarely in the eyes. “That is why as the closest person to her father, I am asking for your permission to court Skye.”

Coulson spluttered. It was really difficult to appear as the dignified director of S.H.I.E.L.D when you were choking on your coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is! Again, took me long enough! However, I hope you all enjoyed this installment of ‘It Is You’ and that I did not disappoint. Let’s see if I can write the next chapter in less than 3 months. 
> 
> Next time: The Avengers find out about the new soulmate relationship, Skye seeks advice, and an enemy waits in the wings.


	4. Chapter 3: Persuasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye needs training, but Loki has to figure out a place to take her to do that. As always, he has an idea, but that means having a discussion with Earth's mightiest heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now realize I have this horrible habit of biting off more than I can chew, especially when it comes to writing. I plan big … WAY too big, and get frustrated when I can’t deliver everything in a timely manner. Let me just say that what I have below is only about a third of what I had planned for this chapter. I feel as if I should write huge chapters to make up for the long time between updates, but I now get the feeling that y’all probably don’t care about the length of the chapter as long as there is SOMETHING to read. So, from now on, expect shorter chapters (They’ll still average over 2,000 words. I’m not about to kid myself here. I KNOW I can’t write short to save my life.) so maybe that’ll fix my mental block and problem on this issue. A huge thanks and shoutout to everyone who left kudos and all the ‘I can’t wait for the next chapter’ reviews. It kept me going all these months. You have no idea how much that means to me. :)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[ ](http://s362.photobucket.com/user/VulpeculaNight/media/Loki%20-%20Stark%20Tower_zpsxh3pdtyb.jpg.html)

 

The silence in the Quinjet on the flight back was deafening. Only the quiet hum of the engines outside broke it, but even then, it was more like white noise than actual sound. And it didn’t appear as if the two men within were willing to break it anytime soon.  

It had been like this since the two had left the Bus. Loki was seated near the back of the aircraft, leaving Clint to sit up front by himself. Clint focused on flying. Loki focused on his thoughts. It would have been an amicable silence if not for the tense nature of it.

Loki wasn’t sure what had happened between the time he and Coulson had entered the man’s office and had subsequently left it after their discussion. He was certain _something_ had happened, though. Barton’s usual snark towards him had disappeared, leaving a touchy sullenness in its wake. Loki would have normally taken no small amount of joy in baiting the other man, depending on which of Barton’s sullen moods had taken hold. However with this one, the God of Mischief erred on the side of caution and left the man be. His eyes held the ghost of haunted memories and Loki was sure those memories included him as a central character. He knew no amount of apologizing, no matter how meaningful it was, could rid the former agent of what plagued his mind.

Yes, best to leave the man be for now. Besides, he had his own thoughts to comb through.

His conversation with Director Coulson had gone well enough, or as well as could be expected. After the man had gotten over his initial shock of the question (to which Loki would later admit it was rather gratifying seeing the normally well composed man lose it like that), he had warily given his version of a blessing. He had cited that while he wasn’t Skye’s father, he wouldn’t stand between her having a chance with her soulmate. However, what wasn’t said so much as implied was that if Loki broke her heart or harmed her in any way, shape or form, he would have quite the extended family willing to draw blood.

Overall, he respected the man more for it.  

With the blessing given, Loki moved on to the topic of Skye’s training. He knew she would probably feel more comfortable being in a familiar environment, but he doubted SHIELD’s base would be properly reinforced to withstand Skye’s abilities should something go awry. Loki had a feeling she would rather see her team safe over her own comfort if at all possible. His only suggestion besides taking her off to some deserted location, which would have _not_ been proper for a courtship, was the Tower. If the Tower was equipped to handle the Hulk during one of his rages, then it should be able to withstand her during her worst. Or, at least he hoped so.

Loki paused in his musings as he felt the Quinjet begin to descend. He looked towards the cockpit and the windshield beyond, recognizing the familiar scene that was Avenger Tower. Taking a breath, he readied himself for what he had left to do. He needed Stark’s and Rogers' approval to bring Skye into the Tower, and given her lack of control, that would be no small feat.

‘ _Perhaps if I play to the captain’s sympathetic heart. He would take pity on the poor girl_ ,’ he surmised. Given her demeanor, Loki believed his soulmate would never appreciate such thoughts though, and would refuse to be looked upon as a charity case. However, appearances be damned, this was about manipulating the situation to achieve the desired results, and Loki was most infamous for doing so. After all, he wouldn’t be lying that she was a young woman in over her head and desperate for help. That would be the easy part. No, his only problem would be making the others realize he had no dark ulterior motives in helping her. Which, of course, he _didn’t_ have any ulterior motives besides the fact she was his soulmate. But, of course, that was rarely ever believed of him.

He would rather the others not know just yet that Skye and he were soulmates. However, he also realized that was a fool’s wish. A secret like that doesn’t stay secret for very long. No, better to use it to his advantage instead. And he knew just how to do it.

“Barton,” he entered the cockpit just as they docked. The man behind the controls hummed gruffly in acknowledgement that he had heard the Asgardian, although he never looked over. Loki, expecting the reaction, continued. “May I ask a small favor of you?” As Clint’s eyes shot over to him with a hint of distrust, Loki continued. “It might be best to not reveal _everything_ about Skye for the time being.”

Understanding dawned in the archer’s eyes, the first hints of amusement playing out on his face with a curling of his lips. “Hmm. Don’t want mommy and daddy to know just yet?”

“More like I would rather Skye not have to deal with the questions when she immediately arrives,” Loki took it to be a good sign the other man was beginning to thaw. He wasn’t sure how this conversation would go otherwise. “She will have more than enough to manage once she gets here, and it would be best to at least give her a chance to adjust. I already know Stark will be endless with his onslaught of comments.”

“You got that right,” Clint agreed. “I swear, that man just likes to hear himself talk.” He looked up and turned his full attention to the man standing beside him. “So you want me to keep quiet for _just_ her comfort? Yeah, right,” Clint crossed his arms. “I get that she’s going to be outside of her comfort zone, but I’m not buying it. There’s another side to this coin, and that’s you.”

“Are you suggesting it would be wise to stress an individual with possibly violent abilities while she is still learning control?” Loki arched an eyebrow. “She does not need that. Do you disagree?”

“I think you just don’t want to deal with the others when they find out,” Clint chuckled. “Oh I can just imagine what they’ll say! It might not be as bad as you think. Then again, like you said there is Stark...”  

“What would it take?” Loki asked again slowly.      

Clint went silent as he thought it over. “A favor,” he replied simply after a few moments.

“Go on,” Loki urged.

“Now see, I don’t know what it is yet,” he shrugged. “But I would like to call in a favor from you the next time I need it. You agree to that, we’re square.”

“You want me to agree to a favor I do not even know the parameters of?”

“If you want me to keep my silence, then yes,” Clint smugly grinned.

Loki kept his face neutral as he weighed his options. This could work. He just had to play this right. “You do understand I can not do anything … too uncouth as part of my agreement for being here?”

“Yeah, yeah. I won’t jeopardize your parole. Now, sound good?” Clint offered his hand to the Asgardian.

Loki gazed at the offered limb and then to its owner’s eyes. Knowing this was a calculated risk, he took it firmly.

“Agreed,” he nodded. Clint’s smile widened. Loki didn’t share it.

“Great! Now, we better get out of here before they start asking questions.” Clint pushed himself out of his seat and towards the exit of the quinjet, an extra spring in his step. Loki followed at a much more sedated pace.

The two made their way to the main recreational room for the team. Giant glass windows gave a perfect view of the New York City skyline. A bar on the far side, a deep seated lounge area in the middle, and plenty of space for people to mingle, it was the ideal location for the group to unwind. So it was no surprise then to see that it was a full house when they entered.

Tony had made a rare appearance from his labs (drink still in hand, mind you) and was chatting animatedly with Bruce about something that was more than likely science and/or tech related. Bruce, meanwhile, appeared to be nodding along to whatever Tony was saying while still gazing over a large packet of notes. Thor and Jane were seated comfortably next to each other on one of the couches. He’d chosen to don attire that was better suited to Midgard than his usual armor, although Mjolnir was still close at hand. Darcy, meanwhile, was sprawled on another couch nearby idly playing with her iPod and listening to music.

Steve, Sam and Bucky had just walked in through a hallway on the far side of the room. They were each covered in a light sheen of sweat after apparently having just finished a training session. Bucky remained quiet while the other two traded conversation a half of a step ahead of him. It had only been a few short months since the group had located the former Winter Soldier in the European countryside. His recovery was as to be expected: slow, but steady. He was beginning to open up and be more social, but it was still a long way to go before he returned partially to how people remembered James Buchanan Barnes to be. At least, that’s what Steve and Bruce said. Loki had a feeling he would never get back to being that person after all that he had been through, though he never vocalized his thoughts.

From the elevators to Loki’s and Clint’s left came Natasha, having sensed the arrival of her soulmate. As she neared them, she and Clint shared a look before her eyes swept over to Loki. Her lips twitched. Clint looked back at him over his shoulder, a smirk of his own forming.

‘ _And here it comes…’_

“Barton. Don’t. You. _Dare_ ,” he said lowly, just loud enough to catch the attention of keen ears yet quiet enough to not make an obvious scene. The archer’s smirk widened.

As they say: hook, line, and sinker.  

“Hey everyone!” Clint shouted as he turned away from the frozen Asgardian. “Guess who found their soulmate?”  

Silence reigned. Everyone turned to look first at Clint who was grinning like a madman. Clint looked back at Loki. Their eyes followed. Loki in turn stood stoically, his gaze refusing to meet anyone.

“Well what do you know. He has a soul after all.” Natasha came over to Clint and crossed her arms over her chest. “Never would have thought it.”

“Brother, that is fantastic news!” cried Thor as he rose from his seat, a wide ecstatic smile spreading across his face.  

Clint chuckled at the silent man beside him. “See, you’re not the only one who can lie,” whispered Clint.

“Is that so?” Loki drawled lowly while still staring straight ahead. “My, your prowess is astounding.”    

“You have got to be fucking kidding me! Reindeer games? Seriously?” Stark appeared gobsmacked and yet dangerously gleeful. “Wait, who is it? She must be a right piece of work. It is a girl, right?”

“Tony!” Steve leveled the man with a glare. “Have some respect!”

“Oh c’mon Cap! You’re thinking it too!” he shot back. “You’re just too nice to say it!”

“She’s--”

“The young woman Director Coulson requested I aide,” Loki cut in before Clint could get any farther. Now that the secret was out, he just had to control it.

“The one who gained powers, right?” Steve questioned.

Thor looked questioningly at his brother, smile lessening as he realized this was far more complicated than him simply finding his soulmate. “She was the one who went through Terrigenesis?” Thor asked, already knowing the answer.

Loki nodded, eyes locking with his not so blood kin. “Yes, and she is terrified.”  

“Of you? Not surprising,” Tony shrugged and took a swig of his drink. Loki stiffened.

“That is _enough_ ,” Thor growled and took a step towards Tony, hand clenched at his side. Mjolnir wobbled ever so slightly on the ground nearby.

“No, not of me,” Loki coldly began, falling into a familiar dance with Stark. The two could rarely be in the same room together before words began to fly. “Rather of herself and what she is capable of. She believes herself to be a danger to those around her. I must say, it reminds me strongly of how you described Pepper Potts’ ordeal with, what was it? Extremis?”

The word was sibilant, soft and smooth. To Tony, it was like a viper’s bite. Loki knew when his metaphorical poison had taken hold, the muscles twitching along the other man’s jaw as he clenched his teeth was the giveaway. Loki continued, drawing out words as was necessary for desired effect. “Alone, terrified, believing she could kill you, and thinking that she was a danger to the world. And all because she was put in a situation outside of her control.” Loki took slow steps towards the now silent man, eyes harsh and voice low. “You mock my soulmate’s terror, but it truly is no different than that of _your_ soulmate’s a year ago. Ms. Potts’ was afraid to let you even touch her. Mine is terrified of setting foot on the very ground beneath her feet for fear of what she can do. Be careful how you mock, Stark.  Our situations are far more similar than you may think.”

Loki stopped a mere foot from Tony, chin angled down to allow the full heat of his gaze to lock onto the other man’s eyes. Tony’s jaw clenched once. Twice. His fist tightened.  

“So,” Steve began after he cleared his throat, the tension obviously growing to dangerous levels. “What’s her name? It can’t be Agent.”

“You’re right, it’s not,” a voice called from the far side of the room. Everyone looked up to see Maria Hill exiting the elevator, heels clicking sharply on the floor as she approached the group. A data pad was gripped in her right hand. “Her name is Skye. No last name known or given.” She paused, taking a moment to give Loki a pointed look. “I just got off the phone with Director Coulson. How you managed to land one of his up and coming agents as your soulmate, I will never know.” Loki didn’t give a response. Now came the second part of this dance, and if the good Director had done his job right, the steps should go smoothly.

“No last name? How’d she hide her last name from SHIELD? There are always records somewhere with that information. _You_ know that,” Tony huffed.

“She’s an orphan,” Loki supplied. “I would even venture a guess that Skye isn’t her real first name either.”

“Since she’s SHIELD, do you know her?” Steve piped in with the question in hopes of staying on track.

“Know her? No. Know _of_ her, yes.” Maria’s fingers slid over the the data pad’s surface as she skimmed files. “She was originally a consultant for Coulson’s team. He picked her up on his first mission back from recovery. She was part of the Rising Tide.”

Tony perked up. “Oh, really? Go on, you have my attention.” Bemused looks crossed the faces of some of the team, clearly not understanding. With an aggravated sigh, he explained. “Rising Tide. Group of hacktivists. Loved to expose the truth about super powered people and other things such as everything that happened in New York. Full access of information for all. In other words, royal pains in the ass for SHIELD,” he grinned widely. “My kind of people, actually.”

“Yes, and that’s why she landed on our radar in the first place. Not only did the Rising Tide crack our RSA Implementation, but they also were able to beat us to the location of a powered person. They uploaded a video to the Internet of the person using their abilities. We hadn’t even known about him before that. All of which was done by Skye.”

“Wait,” Tony waved, his smile never faltering. “You’re saying she hacked SHIELD? On her own?”  

“Yes,” Maria pursed her lips as if it were painful to admit. “And to add insult to injury,” she continued scanning the screen, fingers tapping and scrolling as necessary.. “According to interrogation notes from when we first grabbed her, she was able to do all of that from her van using a laptop that she won in a bet. Also found out she and the rest of the Rising Tide had been tracking down something known as ‘Centipede.’ It was a science program that was working on creating super soldiers using a modified version of Extremis and a mix of other chemicals,” she paused. “That wasn’t on our radar, either.”

Tony’s eyes went cold. “Extremis? How did you guys _not_ keep an eye out for people using that shit? After what happened to the President!?” _And Pepper_ was left unsaid, but was clearly understood by everyone in the room.

“That’s because someone from Hydra was funding it. They got it from the inside,” Maria shot back. “We handled it, the man behind it is dead, and we can thank Skye for putting us on the right track in the first place. In any case,” she turned back to Steve, “she’s one of Coulson’s best agents.”

Steve held out his hand for the data pad, a sense of where this was going already settling in. “And I’m assuming your call from Director Coulson wasn’t just a check in.”

“You’d be right,” she quipped, handing it over. “He’s asking for our help. He thinks our facility might be better equipped to handle her training.”

“Better equipped?” Steve repeated as he browsed through the information. Loki couldn’t see much within it from his angle, but he could tell it was it was at least a personnel file, photos included.

“Loki, they called for you. What can you tell us about her powers?” Steve finally asked. “And please, save the scientific spiel.”

Loki nodded. “From what I could tell, Skye appears to be able to control vibrations of everything around her. And at the moment,” he paused and clasped his hands behind his back, right hand firmly holding the left. “She is doing it unconsciously. During my examination, every instrument in the room began to shake. From her reaction, she was unsure of how she was doing it.”

“Wait a minute,” waved Tony. “Vibrations? Doesn’t that also include earthquakes?”

“They were airborne when we got the call, and it didn’t look like they were on a mission,” confirmed Clint.    

“So, what you’re saying is we’re talking about bringing a person with uncontrollable abilities, including _earthquakes_ , to the heart of New York City?” Tony’s tone was incredulous. The ice in his now empty glass clinked constantly as he gestured violently. “One emotional outburst and there goes a skyscraper! Are we seriously considering this?”

“And here you were just praising her for being a ‘royal pain in the ass for SHIELD,’” reminded Loki. “Also, that very comment could apply to at least one other person in this room. No offense, of course.” He nodded towards Bruce. The doctor arched an eyebrow and merely shrugged.

“True, but I stayed away from civilization until I had a handle on mine.”

“I sincerely doubt an agency such as SHIELD would allow one of their best agents to disappear into the wilds for an undetermined amount of time,” Loki countered. “Besides, are there not rooms in this very tower that are built to withstand you at your worst? Not to mention the _countless_ armors I’ve heard were made for containment for if the worst should ever happen. If the rooms can contain you, then they should be able to contain her abilities if they were to get out of control.”  

Tony finally set his glass down after realizing it no longer held his precious liquid, although he was sorely wishing for more of it at the moment. Crossing his arms, he cocked his head at the leather clad man before him as if he were a naive child. “Those abilities aren’t even close to being the same. We’ve no idea if those rooms could even _contain_ violent vibrations such as what we’re talking about here. I’m not even sure it’s possible.”

“Ah, so there is something you can’t build,” murmured Loki. “I knew it had to exist.”

The other man stiffened, eyes widening slightly like a bull who saw red. And that’s when Loki knew he had him.

“Hey, I said I’m not _sure_ it’s possible. That’s different from being _impos-_ ”

“We should help her.”

Tony jerked at being interrupted by the quiet, yet firm voice of Bucky. It wasn’t often that the man spoke up, so when he did, it usually took most people by surprise. As it was, he currently had everyone’s attention.

“I still have programming that I don’t even know about, that _none_ of you know about. Triggers that could send me back to be a killing machine.  And yet I’m here, even with everyone in this room knowing that,” Bucky continued. “I’m dangerous. Hell, we all are. Any one of us with the right equipment or even just our bare hands could do some serious damage to just about anything we pleased. This girl didn’t ask for this, but she’s left to deal with something that she probably never really wanted in the first place. That’s something about half of us here are familiar with dealing with.” His metal arm _whirred_ faintly as he crossed his arms, jaw set as if to dare anyone to tell him he was wrong. “Now, if she’s looking for help, who are we to tell her no? It’s obvious we’re her only option. So, punk, you know my vote.”

“Hard to argue with that,” Natasha murmured.     

Tony fought with a response, mouth floundering, but he eventually fell silent. Sam quietly grinned in the background, nodding his approval. No one else said a word. Steve gave Skye’s information another brief glance before nodding.

“You’re right. We’re probably her only shot. Loki, you really think you could help her?” At the other man’s quick nod, Steve handed the data pad back to Maria. “Alright then. Let Coulson know he can send her over. Just let us know when we should expect her.”

“It’ll probably be sooner than you think. Coulson said Loki did something to her that prevented her powers from properly working, but he also mentioned it was only a temporary fix. Is that right?” she queried from the man.     

“48 hours at most,” he clarified. “It is not something I would like to do very often, but it shall work in the short term.”

“Well then, I should go make that phone call.” And with that, Maria disappeared into the elevator.

 _‘God of Lies and Master of Manipulation, indeed. That was almost too easy.’_ Loki mentally chuckled. He moved to follow Maria’s lead to board another elevator that would lead to his own quarters when Steve’s voice reached him.

“Loki,” he said quietly. “We wouldn’t turn your soulmate away, especially when she needs help. I wouldn’t allow it.” Blue eyes met green, the former showing only honesty with what he had said, the latter realizing this and blinking first. With a nod that was more like a minute twitch, Loki disappeared behind sliding metal doors.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Skye seeks advice from the only other soulmate pair she knows on base. Problem is, the two fight just about as much as they fuck.


End file.
